<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spa Day by Keaton Collective (Creeper_Keaton)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590110">Spa Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeper_Keaton/pseuds/Keaton%20Collective'>Keaton Collective (Creeper_Keaton)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Amurih, A Collection of Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Chaotic Science Runs Rampant, F/M, Hordak would probably be good at reigning in Entrapta, If he didn't get so darned distracted, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Spa Day, Tumblr Prompt, writing test</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeper_Keaton/pseuds/Keaton%20Collective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt by Amurih;</p><p>-As a vacation Hordak and Entrapta go to Mysticore (let Hordak have a relaxing spa day in those heated pools his bones are achy).-</p><p>Directly related to the previous prompt, Stretched Thin. Just another distraction as I write a larger piece. Thank you all for your kindness in the last endeavour!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Amurih, A Collection of Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spa Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you all for your kindness, it means the world to me! I was not expecting to get such a quick response from the other story... What a happy feeling!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora glanced at Glimmer as they approached the door. It was the same door as it had always been, but both of them were feeling the unmistakable aura of grumpiness from beyond it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we give her long enough to calm down?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I hope so… at the very least,” Adora held up the little plate she carried, “tiny cupcakes? Yay?”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer smiled weakly, before focusing on the door and squaring her shoulders. She tapped lightly, then fidgeted her hands in front of her as they waited. A faint creak- did the creepy atmosphere give the door the ability to creak because she was <em> sure </em>that it had never done that before- and it swung into a dark, dark room. Both girls squeaked in a breath at the glowing red eyes, shrinking back as they got closer, towering over them.</p><p> </p><p>And then Entrapta leaned down, held high on her hair as she had silently crossed the room, with a finger pressed to her mask roughly where her mouth would be. She ducked through the door, hair massing up the doorway so they could only <em> just </em> get a glimpse of a long pale form clutching a purple cushion, passed out cold on the bed. The door creaked shut behind Entrapta.</p><p> </p><p>"He <em> juuuuust</em> fell asleep so shh- are those tiny cupcakes!" Her mask lifted as she dramatically gasped, and before Adora could hand the plate to her tendrils of hair snatched every single one. Both girls blinked, taking a moment to adjust to, well, <em> Entrapta, </em>before Glimmer pulled herself together like the queen that she was.</p><p> </p><p>"They are- were?" not a single confection was visible anymore, "made for you, as an apology." Entrapta looked confused for a moment, and Glimmer held up her index finger to indicate she wasn't done yet. "We took advantage of Hordak, and that was unfair of us. It was also unfair to worry you."</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta stared at her, not commenting or really responding at all. Glimmer shifted, her demeanor cracking slightly. "Honestly it's kind of hard to imagine him as- a person, still? And not because the whole clone thing, by the Rune stone no! It's just… if you told me before all this happened that Hordak was passed out in my guest room because he was overworked, I don't think I could imagine it at all."</p><p> </p><p>"What Glimmer is trying to say is," Adora patted Glimmer's shoulder with a consoling smile, "we want to apologize to him, too. It can be hard to look past his, well, <em>past</em>, but we are going to try from now on. And! Because it helped me-”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer swatted at her, trying to take the conversation over again, “because I <em> told </em> her it would help her-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but it was <b>totally</b> my idea this time-”</p><p> </p><p>“And I still get credit for suggesting it in the first place!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, part-credit. Still my idea!”</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta bounced her focus between the two, typing furiously on a data pad as she recorded the interaction. Glimmer paused her little slap war with Adora, looking at the scientist owlishly.</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you, um. Writing this whole conversation down…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. It’s a fascinating exchange. Your words and actions say you’re competing and potentially upset with each other, but your tone implies a joke.” She stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth as she furiously typed, then blinked up at them. “Sorry, you were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer gasped, pounding a fist on her open palm. “I’m so sorry! What I was trying to say-” she elbowed Adora, ignoring how Entrapta’s fingers flew across her keyboard at the motion without even looking down at her data pad, “is that to apologize to you both, I am sending you to Mystacore!”</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta gasped. “Mystacore? As in the kingdom held aloft by magic, and home of so, <em> so </em> much First Ones’ tech? Are they going to let us <b>study </b>things?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! No, it is <strong>not</strong> a science trip! It’s so you guys can go to the day spa! To <b>relax</b>! To get massages and sleep by the cloud shores and-” her eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together, “use the thermal springs!”</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta rocked back on her pigtails, tapping her chin in thought. “Relax… It seems a colossal waste of time, but maybe… Maybe Hordak would like that? Not the waste of time, that might make him grumpy. But he needs rest!” Her eyes filled with such tender expression as she slowly, softly smiled. Glimmer and Adora glanced at each other, feeling heat rising to their cheeks at Entrapta’s smitten look. And then her eyes suddenly blazed, scattering the brief heartfelt moment to the winds,  “and <b>after</b> the relaxation, we will study their levitators! Think of the advances I could make in personal transport if I could create a hover pack!”</p><p> </p><p>The girls glanced at each other before giggling helplessly. Hopefully Entrapta wouldn't get <em>too</em> out of control. At least Castaspella had been warned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castaspella did not know what to do with the pair, not at all. If she wasn’t chasing them out of the Lunarium (with Entrapta's sad, broken whine of <em> but the dataaaa </em> ), she was trying to keep them from finding a way to launch over the side of the citadel to ‘better examine the technological and magical advances that allow levitation’ (Hordak's tone had been positively blank when he said it; Entrapta's face looked more like he had said he would give her the moon). Her smile stayed firmly in place- this was a favour to her lovely niece, after all- but the pair was <em> exhausting </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausting and currently missing. She had two massage therapists waiting for them, to continue their treatments, and not a sign of them. If she wasn’t confident in her perimeter spell, she would have been concerned that they had finally made the leap off the island.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hordak allowed himself to be tugged along by Entrapta, though he was trying to read snippets of lore and legend on the walls of the fabled Mystacore as they ran. He had never been much for magics; science had a much more solid foundation. But it was fascinating, the possibilities that emerged from it. And it was a challenge. He was sure that, whatever the task, if magic could do it then technology could do it better.</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta stopped suddenly, and only her hair kept him from pinwheeling into her. It still knocked the breath out of him. She leaned around the corner, and he flicked his ears up to listen for any movement. They both came to the conclusion that the hall was likely empty at the same time, meeting eyes and nodding sagely. Then she broke out into a wild grin, hands clasped together. His eyes followed a suspender strap as it fell off her shoulder, loosened for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh man, this is like hide n' seek but with <em> stakes </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are the rules to your hide n' seek game, other than the obvious?" He carefully looped a claw around the strap, tugging it higher as she mindlessly grabbed for it, hand brushing his. His face burned, and he tried to draw his attention back to her, meeting her disbelieving stare.</p><p> </p><p>"You've never played it? It was a lot easier back in the Crypto Castle, let me tell you. Though adding the proximity sensors and heat detectors to the robots made it <b>way</b> more challenging! I'll teach you when we get back home!"</p><p> </p><p>As his heart filled with warmth at the thought of home, she gave a gentle tug at him, creeping forward. It was a dead end other than a single door present. She mapped it effortlessly on her data pad, before sneaking a tendril forward and trying the handle. The door opened silently, and she poked her head in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Finally!” She snaked two towels from the apparent supply closet, handing them to him before her hair took an absolutely appalling amount of toiletries. He huffed a laugh, claws curling around the soft blue material as he watched her with great fondness as she started stashing it all over her person. His claws caught on the fabric a bit, and he shook them free. The material was otherworldly soft (and he had been to other worlds) and while he revelled in the feeling of it, soft didn't exactly agree at all with his claws. He wondered how cross Glimmer would be when she discovered the pillow he had accidentally shredded in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He twitched his ears at a sound much farther down the hall, back the way they had come from. Voices, but no urgency. And not getting closer. Good.</p><p> </p><p>They were, as Entrapta had put in, ‘on the lam’ from the attendants of Mystacore. After they had tried to have him remove his armour to better ‘massage’ him, he had wholly agreed with her that this ‘spa day’ was not his style. Perhaps that was why Entrapta's suspenders had been loosened. Imagine trying to take her working clothes from her. Did they think a silly robe would protect her from sparks? Hardly. This place was full of odd, foreign things, and he found he wished for the cool halls of Dryl. But there was at least one thing he <em> did </em> want to see in this place, and it was part of the list Glimmer had apparently given Entrapta to experience.</p><p> </p><p>Thermal springs.</p><p> </p><p>He was incredibly curious about the thermal dynamics of water, how he would react to them. He had always preferred the heat to biting, bitter cold, and if the springs were at all mechanically assisted then it was maybe possible for them to recreate the experience at Dryl. And if they were purely magical, well… His lab partner was a bit of a genius, he was sure they could manage.</p><p> </p><p>“Hordak! Look!” He cocked his head at her excited whisper, leaning forward to peer at the object she held aloft. It was a small bottle, glass, and filled with a deep blue liquid. He tapped a nail against it, turning the bottle in her hair to read the label.</p><p> </p><p>“Dye? Perhaps it is what they use to colour these towels?”</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe your hair!”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, reaching up to fidget with the stark white strands. Did she miss the dark hair? Yet another sign of his imperfections?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Imperfections are beautiful. At least, to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, wrapping his hands around both the bottle and her own. “Then we shall try it.”</p><p> </p><p>She cackled, hopping up and down before her hair grabbed at so, so many bottles from the shelves. All little gems of colour, tucking away into so many pockets on her person. She had single-handedly looted most of the closet. He reached past her, snagging a stack of the fluffy towels, as well as a darkly coloured robe. It was impractical for welding, yes, but... it <em>did</em> look incredibly soft. He was her lab partner, might as well be her partner-in-crime as well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Casta gasped at the state of the bathing room. There were towels <b>everywhere</b>, and one of the pools of water was inexplicably deep, deep cobalt blue. A scant handful of data crystals were here and there, thankfully intact, left beside bathing pools like yesterday's newspaper. There was also a sprawling, absolutely convoluted diagram stretched across an entire wall. Notes were scribbled here and there, words like ‘piped commodities’ and ‘heater coil’ and ‘filtration device’ in two very distinct scrawls. She could not read either script in their entirety. Before, she may have questioned the sanity of the Princess of Dryl, about her acquaintance with the former leader of the Horde. But- it really made absolutely perfect sense. And Glimmer had loosed those two mad geniuses on her.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward cough behind her, and she turned to look at a nervous young sorcerer. “Sorry to bother, Master Castaspella. Apparently they took a number of spa amenities too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Define ‘a number’, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“They emptied out the 3rd wing storage room. Completely.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her hand over her face, eyes closed. “Glimmer, you owe me <em> big </em> time, young lady…!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hordak lay on the beach, the hint of dense cushioning from the sand so much closer to his proper bed than the overstuffed monstrosities in Bright Moon. The clouds danced shadows across him and Entrapta, reclined as they were in a veritable nest of plush blue looted towels. If he turned his head to the left, it was nothing but the mountain of fabric. To the right, Entrapta's profile as she lazily sketched some basic pipe configuration. He reached across her, tapping the screen to add his own input, before dropping his hand between them. She glanced at him, gently smiling, before holding the data pad with a thread of hair and gently rustling his now-blue and still damp hair. Slowly, slowly she rested her hand alongside his own. She scooched closer, not subtle at all, and the backs of their hands pressed firmly together. Her smile was a bit nervous, but she kept the pressure. Kept beside him.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his head to look back at the clouds floating over head, index finger tracing her hand before gently interlocking with hers. So this was what it was to relax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, if you made it this far I thank you, and implore you to hit the kudos! For any story you read, it's such a wonderful reminder. Also, I wanted to thank a few people personally.</p><p>UnluckyGamerGirl13 - I had planned on mashing 4 prompts (maybe 5) from a list Amurih posted into one story, but it got too long so I have broken it down. I am very, very happy you enjoyed, so thank you kindly!</p><p>The_BloodyEagle - I always liked people placing fear in the wrong person. Like, Hordak is a tried and true warlord, sure, but Entrapta will send bots after you for daring to upset that boy. She'd send bots anyway, that's her thing, but they'd just be -scarier-.</p><p>RakshaDaemon - I am going to attempt a continuation! And a longer story, but I have a bad habit of getting criticism and giving up, so I am fully writing the longer story before I begin posting. These snippets are easier to let go than a monster-sized work. Thank you for the encouragement :)</p><p>Iztarshi - I really liked that Adora forgave him at the end, and I always feel like that needs to be highlighted more. Other princesses may have issues (but if they can accept Catra then I am sure he has a solid chance), but Adora just let him know it was okay. I loved that moment so much, so I want her to treat him like he has worth, just like Entrapta does.</p><p>Trashcankitty, pop510 - thank you kindly for your comments, and I hope I can continue delivering!</p><p>Not yet shown; Dryl overrun with clones that will all be very, very excited about the hair dye collection that Entrapta now owns.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the read. As per normal; thank you all, cheers, and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>